Just A Glorified Spring
by Only By The Night
Summary: Emmett Cullen has a 'Slinky' and he's having a lot of fun... It's supposed to be a joke of how Emmett may act when he's not in his 'tough-guy' persona.


**I have no idea where this came from. I could just see Emmett mesmerised such. It's pretty...stupid. It came to me at, like, 3 in the morning though.  
I have nothing against Emmett, incase you think that.**

**All characters created by the wonderful Stephanie Meyer.**

_**Slinky **_**isn't mine (of course it's not).It was created by Richard James in the early 40s.**

**This is my first fic. Please don't be mean  
Thanks =D, **_**Edward and the Sparkles**_

**Just A Glorified Spring**

_**Up a windy road just outside the town of Forks…**_It was an ordinary-well, as ordinary as you can get in a house filled with vampires-day in the Cullen household. Carlisle was in his study reading. Alice was in her room, no doubt organising her wardrobe. Esme was drawing designs for a new house renovation in the dining room. Rosalie and Jasper were watching the news on television although the sound was turned way down. Edward and Bella were sat at Edward's piano, and he was playing Bella's lullaby.

Emmett suddenly came running in at full-vampire speed shouting particularly loud for those with sensitive hearing:

"Look, what I've got! Look what I've got! Look, isn't awesome?"

Nobody seemed particularly phased by what Emmett was holding.

"Um...Emmett, honey. It's a giant spring." Rosalie answered, slightly concerned.

"This is so much more than a giant spring, Rose. It's...a _Slinky_!"

"A _Slinky_?" Bella murmured to Edward who smiled his crooked grin, stifling back the laughter at his brother's thoughts, but managing to continue playing the piano faultlessly.

"Em, how did you get this..._Slinky_?" Jasper asked, suspicious.

"...It's so springy...ha, Holy crap!" Emmett said, astounded, when he stretched his arms apart, and back, that the Slinky did likewise.

"Emmet?"

"Well they were in the window of a shop…"

"You bought it then."

"Well…"

"Stole it?"

"Technically…okay so this little kid was using it and it just looked so much fun that I wanted to have a go, and he gave it to me to try, honestly, and then…I ran here to show you guys."

"Why do we bother trying to blend in?"

Emmett skipped **(Maybe not in the _la-de-da_ sense, more like a jolly-ish jog)** up the stairs to his bedroom when he soon reappeared at the top of the staircase after a couple of minutes.

Edward could tell what Emmett was thinking and it caused him to play several wrong keys, and then he suddenly stopped.

"He's…learned the song." Edward informed the others. Their faces would have paled if they could. At the top of the stairs, Emmett placed the _Slinky_ on the floor and nudged it forward.

"COOL!" He sang: "_It's Slinky, it's Slinky. For fun it's a wonderful toy. It walks down stairs, alone or in pairs. It makes a slink-ity sound. A spring, a spring, a marvellous thing. Everyone knows it's Slinky. It's Slinky, it's Slinky. For fun it's a wonderful toy. It's fun for a girl and a boy. It's fun for a girl and a boy....or a vampire.", _squeezing in the last four syllables to include his species_._ Emmett picked up the _Slinky_ and ran to the top of the stairs. He started the _Slinky_ again, and sang the song as he followed it down the stairs.

This continued for another half an hour-not _typically_ a long time for a vampire-and Emmett didn't get bored. The others however were contemplating provoking the Volturi.

"How many times has he pushed that damned spring down the stairs?" Bella groaned.

"I stopped counting at 107, love." Edward kissed Bella's forehead.

_"…or a boy…or a vampire_. This is the best thing EVER! ROSALIE!!! Come and watch it! Come and watch it!" Emmett was jumping up and down impatiently. Rosalie decided that she would watch Emmett this one time, and that he may give up. She could hope.

"You stay down the bottom, Rosie! Okay, are you ready, _Slinky_? GO _SLINKY_ GO!"-Emmett set of the glorified spring and followed its journey-"_It's Slinky, it's slinky. For fun it's a wonderful toy. It walks down stairs, alone or in pairs. It makes a slink-ity sound. A spring, a spring, a marvellous thing. Everyone knows it slinky. It's Slinky, it's slinky. For fun it's a wonderful toy. It's fun for a girl and a boy. It's fun for a girl and a boy....or a vamp-"_

The _Slinky_ had stopped on the last step before it reached the floor. Everyone had turned their attention to Emmett for he was completely quiet. He was standing still, glowering at the spring, still on the step. His eyes narrowed. Rosalie begins to retreat backwards towards the sofas. Emmett stretched his neck to the left and then to the right and bendt down to pick up the _Slinky_.

"The _Slinky_ and I are going to _straighten_ something out." and Emmett walked out of the house.

Not two seconds later, Alice appeared at the top of the stairs and said, "I just saw Emmett stretching out a really long spring. He was screaming at it, asking why it had to make him look like an idiot in front of Rose. I think he ends up crying."

At this piece of information, Edward and Jasper locked eyes, grinning devilishly.

"This I've got to see."

"Jazz, you got your phone?"

"Uh-huh."

THE END?

MEANWHILE in Volterra...  
"Aro! Aro! Caius is hogging the _Slinky_ again" ,whined Marcus, "Why can't we get our own. Felix and Demetri have their own…" and he skulked off back to his throne. Aro tutted, but he, too, wanted to use the _Slinky_.

"Everyone knows it's _Slinky!_" Caius laughed.

**Who knows if the Volturi have a **_**Slinky**_** obsession…**


End file.
